


the language of flowers (as told by an elf)

by MonsterParade



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, it's soft trans gay boys in love and no one can stop me, whoop! look out!! it;s gay boys!!, you'll pry them out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterParade/pseuds/MonsterParade
Summary: When you've watched the world end over and over again, sometimes it's not just important to take some time off. Sometimes it's straight necessary.





	the language of flowers (as told by an elf)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekosd43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosd43/gifts).



> Come get your hands on that good, good Taangus content. ;)  
> It's just a ruff boi and a flip wizard, together, two soft boys who love each other very much rolling around in a field of flowers and stuff. Rated 'Teen & Up' for 'both of these boys are just naked the whole time'.

"So what does this one mean?"  
  
  
"This one, uh- oh, it means you're _gay._ Sorry to break it to you this way, Mags."  
  
  
  
  
His right hand resting on his companion's stomach, knuckles lightly dragging over sun-warmed skin, Magnus Burnsides sat halfway up from where he lay in the field to pluck the flower from the elf's hand, scrunching his face up in mock-disapproval at the bright yellow bloom.  
  
"Laying in a bunch of flowers with your boyfriend is not gay!" Magnus grumbled, but melted back into an easy smile as he flicked the flower back down at Taako, where it bounced off the side of his cheek and flopped back into the grass it had been plucked from. "Making flower crowns _is_ gay, though. Aren't your hands tired yet?"  
  
Raising one perfectly arched eyebrow, Taako huffed an errant petal off of his face and rolled over, propping himself up onto his side to set another ring of blossoms atop Magnus's head, affixing it at a jaunty angle in his red hair.  
  
"Not even close," he hummed. "I'm not going back to the Starblaster until you've got more flowers on you than Merle does."  
  
Magnus wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Ew, don't mention _Merle_ right now, man. I don't wanna think about him while I'm naked."  
  
"Fair."  
  
  
The conversation was as light and lazy as the afternoon, a clear sky overhead bright with three small suns. Collapsing back into the grass, Magnus kept one hand on his flower crown to keep it steady and wriggled back down into a more comfortable position, lightly tugging Taako's wrist until they were both laid down flat together. The warrior took a few moments to admire his companion- in this world's light, Taako's skin was almost a coppery color, his ever-present freckles glittering an interesting array of colors. A bright red brown at the tips of his long ears, fading down into more of a chestnut color towards his neck and collarbones, dark gold on the middle of his chest. Elves in general were very pretty, but Taako was uniquely gorgeous. Magnus liked to stare at him often.  
  
"...There a bug on me?" Taako asked after a minute or so, catching Magnus's lingering gaze with a shit-eating grin. After this many cycles, he was fully used to Magnus admiring him (and he _liked_ to be admired, too), but that didn't mean he was ever going to stop gloating about it. Rather than answer, Magnus just rolled his eyes and scooted down to lay his head on Taako's bare stomach, huffing a warm breath over the soft roll of it.  
  
"Oh, _gross,_ who's gay now?" Taako complained at his boyfriend's nuzzling, but he made no attempt to move away, and the tips of his ears were slowly coloring. Magnus hummed a rough tune- no singer, he, but he'd been told his gravelly attempts at it were 'endearing'- and pressed a soft kiss to the elf's midsection, reaching a hand up to tangle it into the curls of Taako's long hair. Both men sighed and melted against each other.  
  
  
...And then Magnus took a deep breath and blew out a long, loud raspberry on Taako's belly, eliciting something between a shriek and a screech as he rolled himself away, guffawing.  
  
"Magnus! Goddamn it, what are you, twelve?" Taako barked, sitting up and now curling his arms protectively around his poor stomach. His legs were splayed, one half-drawn to his chest, and there were wisps of grass tangled in his hair, his cheeks rapidly darkening with what he would surely defend as irritation as Magnus cackled to himself.  
  
"A twelve out of ten, yeah!" he exclaimed. Rising up out of his escape-roll and up onto his knees, Magnus waggled his eyebrows a few times and flexed for show, powerful muscles tensing under a generous layer of fat. It was a tried and true method of getting Taako to forgive the little, day-to-day pranks that were so often sprung on him- along with everyone else on the Starblaster, too, but he could just run from them. Taako had proven himself to be decidedly quicker than Magnus when he wanted to be, and those slender fingers of his could really _pinch_.  
  
"Pssh. Don't get ahead of yourself, bubala," Taako snorted. His face was pinched in mock-irritation, but after so many years together, Magnus could tell when he was only playing at it for dramatic effect, like a finicky cat. For all his talent with his poker-face, Taako's ears were always a dead giveaway, once you learned to read them. Magnus grinned broadly back at him. Nose wrinkled and brows furrowed, but ears straight and relaxed, not flat against his head the way they got when someone _actually_ got on his shit list...  
  
"You love me," Magnus chortled. Taako flipped him a dispassionate double-bird and flopped backwards again, fighting a half-smile. (He was self-conscious, a little, about his front teeth- Magnus made sure to compliment his smile whenever he flashed it, wholeheartedly taken with his crooked white teeth.)  
  
********  
  
  
Magnus Burnsides was a goddamn idiot. He was a goddamn, beautiful idiot, just beaming over at Taako with his body loose and eyes soft, with flowers in his hair. Rolling his eyes away from Magnus, Taako splayed his fingers over his own face and chuckled to himself behind them. Sickly sweet, gods.  
  
It had been so hard to convince himself to let Magnus love him. To let himself love Magnus. The fear of being hurt, the fear of hurting him- it had taken a long time. Almost a dozen cycles, before he'd slowly, very slowly, started taking those few baby steps (an extended hand, here. Cooking breakfast for him there. Just keeping his feet from running).  
  
  
Taako's reverie was short-lived.  
  
  
" _Hfffh-_ you're- _squishing_ me, you big gallumph!"  
  
  
Now suddenly crawling up atop him, Magnus had pushed himself up on his elbows and laughed as Taako gasped a breath, both for dramatic effect and to steady himself. A solid hunk of man-meat like Magnus would make _anyone_ gasp, but when that hunk was _also_ your boyfriend...  
  
Taako shuffled and reached up to pat his palm against Magnus's cheek, smushing his face as he very lightly pushed him in an attempt to "get away".  
  
  
"You're all scratchy and hairy, geddoff," he complained, but Magnus just leaned in, smiling, to kiss him, not fooled for a second.  
  
  
His lips were slightly chapped, but warm and soft, and his sideburns tickled a bit when he tucked his head under Taako's chin to kiss his throat. It made the elf sigh, melting into near boneless-ness at the simple gesture of affection. He tangled his hand in Magnus's hair and combed it through.  
  
  
"If someone sees us like this, homie, the cat's waaay outta the bag," Taako added, and Magnus lifted his head to look up at him with those big brown eyes. He hummed.  
  
  
"Well- Lup already knows. And _Barry_ knows, because Lup told him." Magnus replied easily. He carefully slid one of his hands under Taako's head, scrunching his hair, as he continued to speak, "Besides, why be embarrassed? If your sis can kiss Mr. Bluejeans and mean it."  
  
  
A very fair point, admittedly. Barry was sweet, but never what had seemed to be _Lulu's_ type. Magnus, however, was just the kind of beefcake that Taako had always had a penchant for.  
  
  
Out of arguments, Taako replied with a raspberry and then relaxed again, lazily soaking in the sun and his sweetheart's warmth.  
  
  
Things had been really horrible, lately, but yeah, at least everyone had each other. At least _they_ had each other.  
  
  
"... ...Love 'ya, Mags," Taako murmured, and closed his eyes.  
  
  
He opened them again a minute later when he heard the telltale sniffling begin.  
  
  
"Mags, are you crying again?"  
  
  
"It's- _pollen_ in my eye. ...I love you too, T."  
  
  
Yeah. The flowers had totally been right. They _were_ super gay.


End file.
